


Maintenance Run

by UkiTheMaid



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Platonic Romance, bots fixing bots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UkiTheMaid/pseuds/UkiTheMaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After yet another test, Acid Storm has to be fixed, and the fact that Shockwave is the one doing it makes things rather complicated. This is short and pointless I just really needed to get this out of my system.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maintenance Run

**Author's Note:**

> THERE IS TAG FOR AS/SHOCKS
> 
> I'M AS SURPRISED AS YOU
> 
> Either way, I'm going to probably work on something longer for these two, but in the meantime...

As much as Acid Storm appreciated the pain suppressors running through his system and almost numbing his frame, what he didn't appreciate was Shockwave's heavy hand placed on his thigh as his red optic looking down at him from top to bottom, as he laid on that table.

"Are the suppressors working proper?" Shockwave asked and Acid Storm simply nodded in response. Soon, his right leg was being bent gently, as Shockwave looked for any kind of resistance or fault on his knee joint.

Acid Storm offlined his optics. Maybe if he didn't see the other mech he could feel more at ease. He had gone through those maintenance runs more often than not, and in theory he should be used to being touched like that. But it was hard to stay indifferent to being touched by the very same mech he was attracted to.

That had been going for a while now. He fell for Shockwave slowly and steady, thanks to a combination of many events. It was quite the long story, and Acid Storm relieved each of those moments fondly, even if he knew for a fact Shockwave wasn't on the same page as him. Sure he was highly appreciated as a soldier, but he doubted things went beyond that.

Still, no harm in thinking about his direct commander in that way, right? As long as he didn't find out that is.

But it was so hard to keep his composure when he was being handled softly like that. Shockwave could be quite ruthless, but when it came to medical matters, he could be very gentle. Maybe a bit too gentle.

Acid Storm was aware of the fact that Shockwave insisted on being the one to test and improve him and his trine, because the Rainmakers were his own creation and, consequently, his responsibility. The purple mech was far too proud to let anyone meddle in his affairs.

And with every new test, Acid Storm could see he was improving, but accidents still happened and he would end up on that table, under those soft digits, and it just got harder and harder every time. The pain suppressors didn't help a bit, as they relaxed his frame entirely and he couldn't focus on anything but those touches.

"Are you still awake?" Shockwave's voice was enough to send his optics online again.

"Yes. Sorry, I was distracted." Acid Storm looked away to a nearby wall, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"No need to apologize. Your legs and pedes seem to be undamaged, aside from a few abrasions. I'll move on to fixing your canopy." Shockwave placed a servo carefully on the area under Acid Storm's cooling fans and he could swear he felt him shudder. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." Acid Storm muttered, trying his best to not let his body betray him.

He heard Shockwave rummage through tools and parts, and felt a shiver run down his backstrut. Why did it have to be his canopy, so close to his spark chamber? The same spark chamber he would open when alone, to delicately prod and pinch his spark as he thought about Shockwave towering over him, a hand touching him in a way that was very different from that of their maintenance runs.

Then, a sudden touch on his canopy made him flinch and he almost cursed out loud.

"Are the suppressors wearing off?" Shockwave had a tone of concern to his voice, and Acid Storm wish he didn't.

"No, I was just lost in thoughts and got surprised. No big deal." That was the biggest lie ever. That was a huge deal for him.

Shockwave just nodded and proceeded with his task, and Acid Storm clenched his fists, concentrating on not getting carried away. He was just being fixed and there was nothing beyond that.

Hopefully he would stop getting so damaged before his feelings couldn’t be kept on check anymore. Although, he would be lying if he said he wouldn’t miss that.

Being touched platonically was better than not being touched at all.


End file.
